


How You Make Me Feel

by Shane_for_Wax



Series: Holtzmann the ADHD Engineer [7]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: This is another short thing but this time with ADHD!Holtz. Holtz is awful about saying stuff that was supposed to be parts of a whole sentence but comes out of her mouth alone. Haha.





	How You Make Me Feel

Holtzmann was not exactly the casual type. So when Patty felt Holtz leaning on her chair she couldn't help but pause and look over her shoulder at the small engineer.

"Do you know how you make me feel?" Holtzmann asked, right in Patty's ear. 

"I have no idea, Holtzy. How do I make you feel?"

Holtzmann was actually quiet for a second, actually looking thoughtful. Patty watched, and waited. And waited. Then...

"Shooting stars. You know?" the blonde finally said. Patty stared.

"I make you feel shooting stars?" Patty asked, and hoped she could be forgiven for being confused. 

"What?"

"What?"

"No... I said you make me feel like what it's like to watch shooting stars!" 

"That is not what you said. You just said the shooting stars part."

"I did?"

"You did." 

"Oh." Holtzmann was quiet again for a couple seconds. She then quickly leaned in and kissed Patty. "You're my shooting star. Love you! Bye!" the engineer then ran off before Patty could begin to think of a reply. It was only later that she thought of the fact that shooting stars weren't actually stars at all, but a meteor. But Holtz knew that. Maybe one day Patty would get an explanation. But not that day, most likely. 

"Little radioactive weirdo..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm STILL working on the two parter but figured I'd add this to the collection since ADHD!Holtz is my biggest pull basically. Haha... I swear I'll finish the two parter when I'm feeling less upset about real life stuff. I needed cute so I wrote it and posted it for y'all.


End file.
